customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Classic Barney Songs (battybarney2014's Fanmade Video)
Classic Barney Songs is a fanmade video compilation of Barney songs made by battybarney2014 on YouTube May 3, 2014. This sing-along video that contains first, third and fifth generation footage with sets for the school, the playground and the school from Season 3 (first generation), and the park set for Season 8 to Season 9 with a white background (third and fifth generation) of other Barney home videos, Barney Songs, Barney Songs from the Park, Best Fairy Tales and The Best of Barney (featured a "Barney's Favorite Memories" featurette on DVD) and Season 9 episodes. Barney's voice for Dean Wendt is replaced by my Barney voice (Bob West for battybarney2014) in the 1995 Barney videos and the kids don't appear in this video as my double Barney voices are Bob West (Season 3) and Dean Wendt for third and fifth generation episodes and videos. Join Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff as they tell stories, sing songs from classic and modern Barney episodes and videos. Songs #Barney Theme Song #If You're Happy and You Know It (Taken from: "A camping we will go #Pop Goes the Weasel (Taken from: "Red, Blue and Circles Too!") #Everyone is Special (Taken from: "Happy Birthday, Barney!") #The Barney Bag (Taken from: "Barney Live! in New York City") #Bumpin' Up and Down (Taken from: "The Backyard Show") #Silly Sounds (Taken from: "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure") #If I Lived Under the Sea (Taken from: "An Adventure in Make-Believe #Sailing (Taken from: "Going Places") #S'Mores (Taken from: "Campfire Sing-Along") #Sally the Camel (Taken from: "Barney in Concert") #The Rainbow Song (Taken from: "Red, Blue and Circles Too!") #That's What an Island Is (Taken from: "Ship Ahoy ")My Aunt Came Back Taken From Alphabet Zoo #The Airplane Song (Taken from: "Up We Go" ) #The N Game (Taken from: "Alphabet Soup?") #The Fishing Song (Taken from: "goes to School?") #The Frog on a Log (Taken from: "Hoo's in the Forest?") #Ricky Raccoon (Taken from: "A Camping We Will Go!") #A Silly Hat (Taken from: "Grow ups For a day #The Rocket Song (Taken from: "Three Wishes #if all the raindrops (Taken from: "At Home with Animals #The Wheels on the Bus (Taken from: "Stop, Look and Be Safe!") #Down By the Station (Taken from: Who's who on the Choo Choo #No Matter What the Name (Taken from: "Grandparents are Grand! (1993) #The Exercise Song (Taken From Hop to it #Growing (Taken from: "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons") #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt (Taken from: "are we there yet #The Baby Bop Hop (Taken from: "Twice and nice") #A Big Parade of Numbers (Taken from: "Having Tens of Fun!") #Three Bears Rap (Taken from: "Barney Goes to School") #Kookaburra (Taken from: "The Alphabet Zoo") #Mr. Knickerbocker (Taken from: "Be a Friend") #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (Taken from: "Up We Go!") #Old Brass Wagon (Taken from: "Red, Blue and Circles Too!") #The Library (Taken from: "Are We There Yet?") #Please and Thank You (Taken from: "Best Manners?") #Just Imagine (Reprise) (Taken from: "Imagination Island") #I Love You (Taken from: "Shawn and the Beanstalk") Special thanks to my friends on YouTube. Additional Cast *Barney (Costume: David Voss, David Joyner, Josh Martin, Carey Stinson, Antwaun Steele; Voice: Bob West, Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Costume: Jenny Dempsey, Jeff Ayers, Jennifer Gibel, Jill Nelson; Voice: Julie Johnson, Carol Farbee) *BJ (Costume: Jenny Dempsey, Jeff Brooks, Kyle Nelson, Charlse L. Shaw) *Riff (Costume: Adam Brown; Voice: Michaela Dietz) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Jason (Salim Grant) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *David (Kenny Cooper) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) *Juan (Michael Krost) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Rebecca (Erica Reynolds) *The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Hood) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) *Mother Goose (Barbara Lowin) *Mr. Tenagain (R. Bruce Elliott) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) *Angela (Demi Lovato) *Scott (Alex Wilson) *Megan (Lacy Cavalier) *Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Daniel (Casey Rodriquez) *Emma (Deborah Cole) *Holly (Justice Moore) *Jackie (Kate Aberger) Episodes/Home Videos/Live Shows Used In *Ready, Set, Go! *The Backyard Show *Hop to It! *May I Help You? *Shawn and the Beanstalk *Happy Birthday, Barney! *Be a Friend *Barney Goes to School *Barney in Concert *Red, Blue and Circles Too! *Imagination Island *Let's Play School *An Adventure in Make-Believe *What's in a Name? *Barney's Magical Musical Adventure *Barney's Adventure Bus *Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons *It's Time for Counting *Hats Off to BJ! *A Welcome Home *Are We There Yet? *Barney's Talent Show *Going Places! *Stop, Look and Be Safe! *Dream Big *First Day of School *Barney's Musical Castle *It's Home to Me *Let's Go to the Zoo *Grandparents are Grand! (1993) *Is Everybody Happy? *Sing and Dance with Barney *Splish! Splash! *At Home with Animals *A Day in the Park with Barney (Live Show Version at Universal Studios Florida) *Having Tens of Fun! *You Can Do It! *Once Upon a Time *Classical Cleanup *Let's Make Music! *Itty Bitty Bugs *A Camping We Will Go! *The Blame Game *The Sword in the Sandbox: A Storybook Adventure *Camp WannaRunnaRound *Up We Go! *Circle of Friends *The Alphabet Zoo *Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm / A "Little" Mother Goose *Campfire Sing-Along *Barney Live! in New York City Send my with a little help from YouTubers: *battybarney1995 (Tyler) *SonicHog (Drew) *ourpurplefriend/VideoStationBRNY (Scott) *MrBarneyandfriends/imaginebarney/justimaginebarney/ourfriendbarney (Ethan) *bigpurplemuppet99/kermitTHEdinosaur93 (Sean Horace) *Bultum2000 *mario555227 *Bvids94 *SGBarneyArchive *barneyallday/BarneyIn2014 (Daniel) *kidsureloves (Kids Video Channel) *Daniel Doyle Here's an opening to this video: #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) #Barney Developments Promo #Please Stay Tuned Screen (1999-2001) #Barney & Friends Intro (Custom Theme Song for battybarney2014) #Title Card Here's a closing to this video: #End Credits #HIT Entertainment Logo (2007) #Barney's Good Day, Good Night Trailer #Camp WannaRunnaRound Trailer #Kids for Character Trailer (Final) #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) Custom Barney sneak and peek preview at the end of the Barney & Friends episode "The Alphabet Zoo" and here are the scenes: *We see the Barney Home Video 1992 logo with "Also Available from Barney Home Video" and zooms *Clip from "Barney Songs" where Barney says "Hi there!" in the treehouse. And the captions are "Get ready to sing 63 of your favorite classic and modern Barney songs!". *Clip from "Barney Live! in New York City" where Barney, BJ and the kids sing "The Airplane Song" at Barney's Imagination Circus and it has a caption says, "Scenes from: "Classic Barney Songs" in the bottom. *Clip from "Shawn and the Beanstalk" where the kids sing "Growing". *Clip from "First Day of School" where Barney, BJ, Ashley, Maria, Stephen and Kristen sing "Colors All Around" and the captions are "Sing along, dance along with Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Riff on a musical celebration!" *Clip from "Imagination Island" where Barney, Tosha and Min sing "Just Imagine". The credits are "Just Imagine, Silly Sounds, The Rainbow Song, London Bridge, The Wheels on the Bus, plus many more!" *Clip from "Let's Play School" where Barney and the kids sing "The Baby Bop Hop" *Clip from "Sing and Dance with Barney" where Barney and the kids sing "If You're Happy and You Know It Clap Your Hands" in the treehouse. The caption says, "Have fun for some SUPER-DEE-DUPER sing-along fun in "Classic Barney Songs" coming soon to a YouTube near you!" *The clip from the Season 9 episode "You Can Count on Me!" where Barney says, "You can always count by having a fun day!" is cut and me saying "And remember, I love you! bye for now! (chuckles)" (battybarney2014) with my Bob West's Barney voice. *In the Season 3 of Barney & Friends background with title card says, "Classic Barney Songs" and the captions are "Coming soon to YouTube!" Gallery Classic Barney Songs Title Card.png|Title card Barneyin1995.png|Barney introducing the sing-along video ifyourhappyandyouknowit.png|Song #1: If You're Happy and You Know It popgoestheweasel.png|Song #2: Pop Goes the Weasel everyoneisspecial.png|Song #3: Everyone is Special thebarneybag.png|Song #4: The Barney Bag growing.png|Song #5: Growing bumpinupanddown.png|Song #6: Bumpin' Up and Down sillysounds.png|Song #7: Silly Sounds ifilivedunderthesea.png|Song #8: If I Lived Under the Sea colorsallaround.png|Song #9: Colors All Around theelephantsong.png|Song #10: The Elephant Song hewaddedinthewater.png|Song #11: He Waded in the Water justimagine.png|Song #12: Just Imagine theadventuresong.png|Song #13: The Adventure Song happydancin.png|Song #14: Happy Dancin' Smores.png|Song #15: S'Mores sallythecamel.png|Song #16: Sally the Camel barney2.png|Barney knows what he's gonna paint with the shapes? redtriangle.png|This is a red triangle barneypainting.png bluesquare.png|It's a blue square! barneypainting2.png yellowcircle.png|It's a yellow circle! barneyshowinghispainting.png|Barney remembers that he's using sponge paint to make a rainbow of colors barney3.png|What did Barney paint? rainbow.png|It's a rainbow! therainbowsong.png|Song #17: The Rainbow Song Michaelandtina.png|Barney remembers the time his friends use to mixed up colors, red, yellow and blue to make orange, green and purple Barneybabybopandkids.png|Look at all the colors! Redyellowblue.png|That's red, that's yellow and that's blue Green.png|Blue and yellow mix together to make green Orange.png|Mix red and yellow to make orange Purple.png|Red and blue make purple like Barney is purple Barney4.png|It's fun to dress up and play pretend Farmerbarney.png|Farmer Barney firefighterbarney.png|Firefighter Barney firefighterbarney2.png|Barney remembers the time he and his friends set sail to Imagination Island thatswhatanislandis.png|Song #18: That's What an Island Is paperairplane.png|Barney made a paper airplane barneyholdpaperairplane.png|Just watch it fly! whoa.png|Whoa! comeonletsfollowit.png|Come on! let's follow it! theairplanesong.png|Song #19: The Airplane Song thengame.png|Song #20: The N Game thefishingsong.png|Song #21: The Fishing Song thefrogonalog.png|Song #22: The Frog on a Log scarystories.png|Song #23: Scary Stories biggreenhairmonsterstory.png|The story of "The Big Green Hairy Monster" thatsfunny.png|That's funny! whatshappeningbarney.png|What's happening, Barney? whatcoulditbe.png|What could it be? popping.png|Popping michealminandkathy.png|Michael, Min and Kathy thisisgreat.png|This is great! michael.png|DUCK! And this time, I mean duck! popping2.png|Pops oursurprisesnackisreadytoeat.png popcorn.png|Popcorn popcorn2.png digin.png|Dig in, everybody! ilovepopcorn.png|Mmmm. I love popcorn! Barneyhats.png|What would Barney pretend to be in these hats? bandleaderhat.png|Band leader's hat bandleaderbarney.png|Band leader Barney engineerhat.png|Engineer hat engineerbarney.png|Engineer Barney chefshat.png|Chef's hat Chefbarney.png|Chef Barney barneysillyhat.png|This is Barney's silly hat barney5.png|Barney remembers the time his friends are wearing the right hat shawnwearingasmallhat.png|Shawn wears a teeny tiny hat kathyshawnbabybopbarney.png toshawearingabighat.png|I can't see me! Where did you go Baby Bop? babybopandtosha.png|I'm right here, Tosha! asillyhat.png|Song #24: A Silly Hat johnnyworkswithonehammer.png|Song #25: Johnny Works with One Hammer Category:Barney & Friends